


Between two fires

by Malecftw



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Jake Webber - Fandom
Genre: F/M, colby brock fluff, colby brock imagine, jake webber fluff, jake webber imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: I found this imagine I wrote a while back and figured why not post it.So this takes place before Jake got a girlfriend and before Devyn and Corey broke up.Hope you like it.





	Between two fires

As I walk up to the front door, I hear laughter throughout the entire house. My hand is held up in a fist, ready to knock when the wooden door opens in front of me. I immediatly get enveloped in a hug by Devyn. It's been a while since I've seen her and have always had a big sister relationship with her. "Welcome back stranger." She chirps into my ear. I laugh at her excitement and squeeze her sides a little tighter.

"Babe, please don't hold the poor girl hostage! We all want a hug!" Corey shouts while he walks over to us with Sam and Kat. Everyone is grinning from ear to ear and Devyn releases me. "Uhm, I think she was enjoying herself just fine." She sasses while I get attacked by Sam & Kat simultaneously. Aaron is standing next to Corey and waves excitedly. I make a mental note to have a minute with him later, since we clicked very early on and he was the one that introduced me to everyone else.

"Well this is the best sandwhich I've ever been part of." I beam. They both laugh and Katrina pets my hair while Sam attempts to tickle my back. Instead of tickling my back, he accidentally tickles Kat's tummy and she giggled at the feeling. "Mom and dad have missed you my child." Sam says in an attempted posh English accent. "Please stop, you're gonna make her run away if you do that ever again." Katrina squals since Sam is still tickling her.

At that I hear some very loud, deep voices and see Colby, Jake and Brennen appear in the doorway. Brennen shakes his head and pulls me out of Sam & Kat's embrace to then pull me into his chest. "Long time no see little bean." He pulls away and throws an arm over my shoulder as we look at Jake and Colby play fighting to get to me. "Stop it Colby she likes me better anyways." "You wish Jake." Colby has Jake in a chokehold while he tries to slap Colby around the head.

I laugh and decide to break them up. "If you guys continue like that I'll like none of you by the end of the night." They're suprised at my statement and awkwardly try to stop teasing one another.

I walk up to Jake, considering I've always been more intimidated and shy cause of Colby's looks. He's literally got anything and everything I'm attracted to in a guy. From the corner of my eye I see Colby pout. Jake notices too, he puffs his chest out and smirks. Adding to the fact I chose him over Colby.

I slap his chest and give him a stern look, as to say 'be nice'. He looks at me sheepishly but nevertheless wraps his arms around my waist.

His thumb rubs small circles on my back and I can't help but bask in the moment. He's always been soft, and it's one of the things I appreciate most about him. I could be delicate with Jake. I could be a porcelain doll and I'd still be safe with him.

I awkwardly step back, thinking about the length of our hug and wether anyone else noticed.

I turn completely towards Colby. He looks at me and smiles widely before opening his arms completely. 'Come here you.' He says loudly and I laugh. Colby never fails to make me smile. I walk into his arms and am completely surrounded by his entire body. I fall into him perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces if you will. His cologne makes its way up my nose and I try to hold in my sneeze, of course I fail and I decide to call him out. 'Someone's gone a little heavy on the Boss perfume today.' At that everyone laughs and Colby looks at me with fake hurt. 'I thought you liked my sexy male scent.' I cringe at his words and it shows in my expression which only makes him laugh.

'I do Colby, but not when it smells like you've showered in it.' He nods, admitting he may have gone overboard and we all head inside.

Popcorn is made, pizza is ordered, drinks are poured. Everyone's having a great time chilling out. Old songs from when we were teenagers are being played throughout the house, and when 'You Are The Music In Me' from High School Musical 2 comes on, I just have to pull Jake with me to dance and jam out.

He holds my waist just like Troy does to Gabriella in the movie and we act out the scene without piano though.

After the song has ended we fall back onto the couch, completely exhausted by putting on our 5 star performance. We look at eachother whilst laughing and he brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes. We share a moment that gets interrupted when Colby decides to wriggle his way in between us. 'Bro what the fuck are you doing?' Jake asks, looking at Colby with an irritated expression. Colby acts all innocent and shrugs. "What bro? Y/n is so comfy and I'm tired okay."

I roll my eyes at his lame excuse and sigh. "Contrary to popular belief, I am in fact not a piece of furniture you can use whenever you please Colby Brock."

He giggles at me sassing him but continues to stay put, head on my lap while his feet seemingly try to kick Jake in the face.

"Dude you're so annoying." "Fuck off then Jakey." He says in a girly voice.

After Jake makes his way to the kitchen, I look Colby in the eyes and he rolls his eyes knowing he's about to be told off.

"You're so petty Colby, what's going on with you?" His entire demeanor changes and he stares at me with serious eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to spend time with my favorite girl?"

This silences me and I awkwardly look around the room, acting like there's something more interesting to look at than the boy I've had a crush on for the longest time, located right in my lap at this moment.

Colby sighs at my reaction and sits back up, swinging an arm over the couch, locating it behind my neck and the tips of his fingers resting on my shoulder. I lean back and rest my head on his forearm. At that he smirks, realizing he hasn't lost my attention in the slightest.

Jake returns, holding a cup in each hand which I look at him with a questioning gaze for.

"I made you your favorite. You've always said my drink mixing skills are the best so I decided to treat you." He smiles. I look up at him and straighten myself to take the cup from Jake, intentionally holding it higher so I have to disconnect from Colby's arm. I thank him and take a sip from the beverage, moaning as my tastebuds register the sweet goodness he has prepared for me.

"Damn Jake, you haven't lost your touch in the slightest."

I get distracted by Katrina showing me something on her phone, so Colby and Jake are now having a full on stare off behind my back. Literally. Corey watches the whole scene unfold and lets out a loud laugh at the two boys fighting for my attention while I'm kind of ignorant.

Everyone's attention switches to Corey now and he looks like he just ate the world's hottest pepper as everyone looks at him expecting to say something. Eventually Devyn gives him a jab to the ribs and he crumbles. "I was just having a moment guys don't judge me."

I redirect my attention back to Jake as he starts to tickle my neck. "Jake stop it, I'm gonna pull a muscle." Jake continues, laughing at my deformed stature when Colby decides he's had enough. "Don't worry y/n, prince Colby to the rescue!" I look at him weirdly but my expression soon changes from confusion to pure fear when he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "COLBY WHAT THE FUCK PUT ME DOWN!" "What are you saying milady, I'm saving you from that troll." He shouts dramatically as he nods to Jake. At that everyone laughs and Jake sinks further into the couch, clearly annoyed that Colby won that one.

I get confused when I realize Colby takes me upstairs rather than back to the couch. I started patting his ass cause 1. He's got a nice ass. 2. It's the only thing I could annoy him with at this point since I was still being carried over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wowww, harassment much." He says jokingly and I roll my eyes even though he can't see me. "Shut the fuck up Colby you know you like it." He doesn't reply but instead, throws me onto his bed. As I sit up straight, I hear a click when he locks his bedroom door. He acts like nothing happened and goes to sit on his desk, right in front of the bed. Now he looks at me with those weird eyes. Like he wants to say something, but doesn't. I can see him thinking about stuff and I start getting awkward when his gaze doesn't leave mine.

I break eye contact and look around the room, not being able to handle his intense stare. "You know y/n, there's this girl." My heart instantly drops. "She's got a pretty little face, interesting sense of humour, a good heart. You could say she's perfect." "Oh really..." I say, not even interested anymore in where this is going.

He gets closer to me slowly, eyes burning a hole into my skull. "Yeah. You see, there's one tiny issue I have with her." I look up at him questioningly. He gets closer to me, crouching down in between my legs, supporting his weight with both hands on my thighs as he whispers in my ear. "She's such a fucking tease."

At that I gulp audibly. I didn't see that one coming. "Oh... are you sure that's a problem? You seem more into it than you say you are." He smirks. "I don't know. She tries flirting with a friend of mine, but I can see right through her. I see how her eyes stay on me for that fraction of a second longer. I see the way she crumbles under my touch." At that he pinches my thighs with his big hands. "And I see the way she gets goosebumps when my lips get close to her neck." He exhales down my neck as the tip of his nose touches my ear.

My eyes close. I try to compose myself but my response comes out stuttering anyways. 'I don't think she's the only tease around here."

At that, he grabs my chin and plants his lips on mine. A firestorm builds in my stomach he kisses me hard, yet with care. The passion is dripping off of him and I feel like I'm about to make a free fall. The butterflies in my stomach have turned into full on Colibris and the feeling almost overwhelms me, yet Colby is right here, tugging at my whole being to pull me back to the real world.

He licks my bottom lip, but I deny him entrance and he smirks knowing he'll have to work alot harder for his reward.

He pushes me down onto the bed, lips still on mine as he places both knees on either side of my hips.

His right hand gently cups my neck while the left one presses hard into my waist. Like the perfect balance of soft but intense.

After a couple of seconds, he pulls back, breathing hard as he presses his forehead against.

He closes his eyes and smiles. "That wasn't too bad now, was it y/n?" He whispers, still infatuated with the moment and me.


End file.
